You were the one
by angelofdeath-1985
Summary: A past forgotten by vincent and Yuffie can bring it back but will Sephitroth have something to say about it. First fanfic and i had to remove and redo enjoy
1. The begining

The battle was over, Avalanche had won. Everyone aboard the Highwind was silent except the crew who were cheering for their hero's. Cloud and Tifa stood on the bridge just hugging each other. Red was with Cid and Barret who was just staring off into space. Cait Sith who was Reeve just stood their as Vincent was doing. And finally Yuffie who was surprisingly not puking. You see ever since Yuffie joined the group and told her who they had to fight she was puking due to being nervous. Everyone thought that she had motion sickness. To break the silence which hung in the air she decided that she should say something.  
"Um... guys! Shouldn't we be happy? We did beat Sephiroth." She said shyly for once.  
"We are happy Yuffie. We're just remembering." Vincent mumbled/said form his corner.  
"We need a break, a vacation!" Exclaimed Tifa. Cloud nodded his head in agreement. "Where should we go? Costa de Sol?" Everybody shook their heads 'NO' "Okay, so where should we go?" She asked somewhat puzzled. Everyone shrugged except for Yuffie who was concentrating really hard. With a jump in the air Yuffie spoke.  
"I know a spot, not far from Watui. It's on a mountain where if you hike up you can go snow boarding and if you go down you can go to the beach. There's a house on the mountain I know the lady that owns it."  
"That's a great idea. Whom is the lady that owns the house?" Asked Cloud.  
"My Aunt Jessica Kirsanagi. Barret I think that we should go get your daughter before we go." Barret nodded his head to Cid who now headed off to the direction of Coral where Reeve had placed Marlene and Elmyra.  
"Cid if you can, could you drop me off at Niblem?" Asked Vincent in a monotone voice.  
"NO Vinnie, you helped defeat Sephiroth and I will not have you going back to that coffin without going out and having a little fun before you return to that tormenting sleep. Do you understand ME!?' Screamed Yuffie tight in Vincent's face. Well not really, she was still a couple of inches shorter that him even on her tippee toes. Her voice made him flinch due to his acute hearing. Yuffie calmed down and turned to Cid. " Let's go pick up Marlene and go to Jessica's house." Cid nodded. 15 minutes later Barret had a touching reunion with his daughter. They reloaded the ship and left for Yuffie's aunts house.  
"Yuffie? Will your aunt mind us just barging in on her?" Asked Red. Yuffie shook her head. "Very well" Red said as he paddled over to Vincent. " Hello Vincent, how are you?"  
"I'm fine." The dark gunslinger said leaning on a bar with his eyes closed.  
"Are you sure your okay?" Red asked with a little concern in his voice. One of Vincent's blood stained eyes opened.  
"I'll be fine."  
"Okay." Red said as he paddled away.  
*Vincent Valentine actually going to listen to the little brat and going to go. My haven't we went soft.* Chaos said as he chuckled lightly.  
'Shut up beast.'  
"Vinnie were here." Yuffie said annoyingly.  
*Can you feel that Valentine?* Chaos asked.  
'Yes.' Vincent hissed s he jumped out of the plane. The Avalanche group stood in front of the huge mansion of what looked like to be the reconstruction of the Niblem mansion except larger.  
"Come on let's go." Yuffie said. They walked up to the house and rang the bell. After awhile light foot steps were heard coming down the stairs. On the door it said 'Vina atura setiauious. translation 'our lovers paradise.' The name reminded Vincent of something  
~flash~  
"I love you Vincent." A girl about his age with short dark brown hair and haze eyes in a Turk suit said looking at the scenery before them.  
~end flash~ 


	2. Yuffie's Aunt

The door slowly opened and Yuffie burst in. She gave he lady a ferrous hug. The young lady had short dark brown hair and penetrating hazel eyes with a body of an angel. She was clothed in a manner of Vincent. Black shirt, black pants and a silver and black cloak with silver boots. On her hips hung a gun and on her back hung a Shusakin. On the left hand a mysterious silver bracelet which held a power which know knew of except Yuffie and her aunt knew.  
"Jessica, I would like you to meet my friends." Jessica nodded at Yuffie's comment.  
"Hi I'm Cloud." He said as he shook her hand.  
"I'm Tifa, it's a pleasure to meet you." Tifa said as she shoot her hand with Jessica's.  
"My names Barret and this is my daughter Marlene." He said. Jessica smiled as she bent down to shake Marlene's hand and the n back up to shake Barret's hand.  
"My names Nanaki but every one calls me Red 13." He said with a nod.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you son of Seto." Jessica smiled with a gleam in her eye. Everyone stood shocked.  
"Hiya my names Cait Sith or Reeve of the Ex-shinra compainy." Reeve said as Jessica's eyes narrowed toward the cat then nodded.  
"Nice to meet you my fucking names Cid Highwind." he stretched his hand out and gave Jessica's had a shake.  
"Come on Vinnie meet my aunt." Yuffie said as she pushed Vincent out of his shadow.  
*This looks like the lady in your flash back.* Chaos said.  
'Yes' Vincent said to himself as he slowly made his way towards Yuffie's aunt. " Hello my name is Vincent Valentine." Jessica's eyes widened then gained their normal opening.  
"Nice to meet you to." She said as she shook his metallic hand with her metallic hand. (The left one with the silver bracelet.) Vincent looked at her hand and then at her face. "I bet your wondering why I have a claw and by the looks of it you all want answers, and now I know that I've failed." As she lowered her eyes down to the ground. " Follow me." Everyone followed Jessica in to the grand living room where she told everyone to sit down. "Thirty-two years ago I had this done to me." She held up her claw. "Hojo, the bastard said that I could save my fiancé and many others if I did this, so I did really just to save him." She said in a monotone voice.  
"How did you become part of Shinra?" Tifa asked.  
"When I was eighteen I still lived in Watui with my brother Godo and our father. then shinra came, well at least the Turks anyway. they came for Godo, he was nine. I couldn't let them take him.  
~Flash~  
"Please sis don't go." Whined a young Godo.  
"I must to save you. Take care." A younger Jess said.  
~end flash~  
"I told one of the Turk's that I would duel him and if I won I would go but if I lost he could take Godo. I battled the man and won. The man that I battled was a month and seven days older than me. He became my fiancé when I was twenty six *sigh* oh well."  
"So when is your birthday?" Asked Red 13 curiously  
"November 20th."  
"Same as Yuffie's!"  
"No, I told my broth his daughter would be boarder line 20-21 so I told him to give her my birthday since I would no longer come home to my family or so I thought."  
"Why did you come back?"  
"Ah I didn't. I travelled a while and then had this house built. Faraway from Watui didn't think anyone would come this way. This house was to be mine and his Vina atura setiauous. I slept for 8 years and then she *point to Yuffie* woke my sorry ass up."  
"Yep and that's why I love my Aunt. I found her and she got me." Yuffie smirked. "She also taught me to be a better fighter."  
"Yuffie come with me. Excuse me I will go make you guys some tea." They all nodded while Yuffie follow in her aunts wake.  
"So Vincent, what do you think about Jessica? Asked Red. Vincent shrugged.  
"Hey do you know her, because from what I've gathered you to were both Turks during the same time." Cait Sith said.  
*You know her, don't you Vincent.* Chaos hissed  
"I don't know." Vincent said to himself and Cait Sith  
~Flash~  
"Mr. Valentine I challenge you to a duel. If I win I'll go with you but if I fail you may take Godo" a young girl said. Vincent smirked.  
"Fine let us begin." Vincent said.  
~end flash~  
"She seem familiar"  
~flash~  
"Valentine, you will take Miss. Kirsanagi and teach her to become a Turk." Said the old president of Shinra. Vincent nodded.  
~End flash~  
"Vinnie gawd take your tea . I've been holding it in front of your face for the last ten minutes." Exclaimed Yuffie "Here."  
"Thank you." Vincent said as he sipped his tea, just the way he liked his green tea, with a little honey and rum. 'Wait no one knows that' Vincent said to himself  
*Maybe she dose* Chaos said to another strong energy like himself  
"Yuffie where's your aunt?" Vincent asked.  
"She went out." Was all that Yuffie said.  
  
Jessica a 58 year old dammed to be a 26 year old body, claw and to always love her niece for all eternity by her self. Jessica sighed as she pulled her snow board onto her back. She touched a part of her claw hand her hand was there again.  
*Jessica listen to me for once.* hissed Chaoisica.  
"Why?" Jessica said.  
*Because you need to. Now listen. Their is another person with a force like mine in him like evil. Well not evil just not good either. ahem well any ways I think I have it pinpointed to the person who has the force in him.*  
"Let me guess, Mr. Valentine? Yes I felt it as well." Jessica said to her self as trudged to the top of the mountain.  
*Are you going to let me out at the top of the mountain?*  
"yes, I need you to kill all the monsters on the mountain and by it, everyone needs to be safe, especially Marlene she can't protect herself yet." Jessica smiled  
~flash~  
"Maybe we'll have kid's someday!" Said Vincent.  
"Maybe... a boy and a girl?" Asked Jessica curiously as Vincent nodded.  
~end flash~  
"He doesn't remember me." She said "We're here, careful not to hurt anyone of Yuffie's friends." She put her black and silver cloak on top of her snow board. With a frightful yell Chaosica came out. Her silver wings burning in the sun.  
  
"What was that sound?" Asked Barret  
"N..nothing." Yuffie said afraid that they would find out what Jessica was. She glanced to where Vincent was standing to find him not their. A few seconds later she heard the front door. She followed him out side where she saw Vincent looking up toward the sky. And then they saw her Chaosica.  
*It's her.* Chaos said  
'Her whom' Vincent said to himself  
*A d...deamond* Chaos said as he tried to find the right words.  
"Vinnie, are you okay?" Yuffie asked impatiently  
"Yes, where's your aunt?" Vincent asked once again.  
"I don't know, probably on the mountain why?"  
"I must go save her form the deamond." With that Vincent trudged off tow the mountain and Yuffie went back inside.  
"Hey Yuff's where did Vincent go?" Asked Cloud.  
"Yeah brat where did the fuck did vamp boy go." Screamed a near pissed off Cid asked.  
"He went out looking for my aunt. He'll be back shortly." She said as she trailed off as the snow came down.  
  
**Okay thanks to all who read this and review. This is my first fanfic so do review. I would also like to say since I forgot in the last chapter that I don't own any of the final fantasy's or squaresoft even though I wish I did. The only character that I own so far is Jessica and I dont know if I should add another one.  
~thanx, the angel of death 


	3. What happend my love

Chaosica flew and killed all the monster on and around the mountain. She landed back by the snow board. A person cloaked in black and red was slowly trudging toward her.  
*Maybe he dose remember you!* Chaosica said.  
'I don't know.' Mumbled Jessica within the beast. 'I should go back to normal.'  
*Yeah I know.*  
~flash~  
"Vinnie help." Screamed a frightful Jessica as she was being attacked by a Zoolum.  
"I'm coming Jess.' Vincent said as he pulled out his gun and shot. The zoolum soon fell a second later. Jessica lay there barley conscious.  
"thank you Vinnie. I love you."  
"Love you to. I'll always protect you."  
"Always?" Jessica asked shyly.  
"Yes, always.' Vincent said as she faded into unctuousness.  
~end flash~  
With another horrific scream Jessica camwe back bleeding. She had just enough time to grab her cloak and put it on before she fainter in the snow.  
  
Vincent trudge up the slope. Not a monster insight, nothing to fight.  
*You do remember her don't you* chaos said.  
'I do but only bits and pieces' Vincent said as he saw a black and silver cloaked body. Vincent was now in a dead sprint. He reached the body to find Jessica coming around. "Jessica are you okay?" The male gunslinger asked questionably.  
"Always Vinnie?" Jessica mumbled before slipping back into unctuousness.  
~flash~  
"Vinnie help." Screamed a frightful Jessica as she was being attacked by a Zoolum.  
"I'm coming Jess.' Vincent said as he pulled out his gun and shot. The zoolum soon fell a second later. Jessica lay there barley conscious.  
"thank you Vinnie. I love you."  
"Love you to. I'll always protect you."  
"Always?" Jessica asked shyly.  
"Yes, always.' Vincent said as she faded into unctuousness.  
~end flash~  
"Always Jess, always." Vincent said as he stroked her hair he soon picked her up after holding her in his arms for along time. Vincent placed Jessica acrossed one shoulder and grabbed her snowboard. The lonesome gun slinger made his way down the mountain. He could tell that she was coming around.  
"Vinnie please put me down." Jessica said in the mans grasp. He wouldn't let her go. "Come on Valentine, don't make me angry." He still wouldn't put her down. "Fine you asked for it." Her arms was long enough to reach down to his ribs. She started to tickled him but he wasn't laughing but his face had a twisted in a face of laughter but he still persisted that he was not going to let go. With one left in her she poked him in the ribs which evidentially surprised him because just for a spilt second he had his hands off of her which enabled her to flip over backwards landing on her feet. Vincent turned around to find her brushing herself off.  
"I see your feeling well." Vincent said with a crossed look in his eyes.  
"Very well Mr.Valentine very well." She said as she grabbed her snowboard. She was just about to take back off down the mountain when Vincent spoke up.  
"How did you know how to make my tea the way that I like it?" Jessica shrugged. "Who are you/ How do you know me?"  
"Is it not obvious? You know who I am... I know you because you tried to take Godo, you taught me to become a Turk, you were my fiancé and I (holds up her claw) did this to save you, but I failed." She said. "And after what two weeks after my disappearance you forgot about me and started going out with Hojo's wife Lucretia. And when we meet again you are like this." With that said she left on her snowboard. She left him their, her Vincent to face his fears alone.  
  
*Are you happy know Valentine? You now know the truth.* Chaos said.  
'I..I don't know.' Vincent spoke uncertainly.  
~flash~  
A restaurant in Kalm. A quiet city with many delicious foods. Vincent picked out the perfect table. It was in a dark and quiet corner in the private section of the fabulous restaurant. he sat their waiting for his dinner companion. He was dressed in a black tux, his ruby eyes gleaming. The door opened and in walked Jessica. Her hair was in a high bun with little curls coming down. He looked at her with fondness. Her long sleeveless black dress trailed behind her as she handed her cloak to the man standing by her talking to her. He took her left hand and kissed it. She slapped him and walked away to the rest room. She came back out a few seconds later and found Vincent.  
"Sorry, ewwww that guy is so gross." Hissed Jessica as she sat down.  
"it's okay." Vincent said with a smirk. They ate dinner in silence and left. They had been dating each other for two years now. 'come on Valentine, do it now while you still have a chance.' He thought to himself, yes tonight would be the night. As they walked out into the night air cold air wiped around them as snow started to fall like feathers. They walked about a block when Vincent stopped her and knelt on the sidewalk.  
"Vincent what are you doing!?" Jessica asked as she stood their taping her foot.  
"Jessica Kirsanagi, I love you." He cleared his throat. "We've know each other for eight years. I would be honored if you would... be my wife." He said as he pulled out a little velvet box and opened it. Inside a silver ring with a little diamond adorned it. Jessica sat onto the sidewalk and sat by Vinnie. He reached down and took her hand and placed the ring on the engagement finger. The snow fell hard as tears brimmed her eyes.  
"Yes Vincent Valentine, yes I will marry you." They kissed as the snow fell into each other's hair.  
~end flash~  
"I remember now Jessica, Jessica?" Vincent called now realizing she wasn't their. He ran down the mountain in record speed and barley missing running into the wall of the house. As soon as he calmed down he entered the house. Everyone was in the large living room except Jessica. Vincent went to a corner and stood their in silent as he let the shadows cloak him.  
  
Jessica stood pacing in her room dedicated to her yoga. She sat down after awhile and started to clear her mind.  
*I think he remembers you.* Chaosica said.  
'I cant believe that I did that. I have another sin to add to my case. I will never forgive my self never.' Jessica hissed to her inner self as she began to hum.  
The sound echoed down stairs and everyone listened, then form, out of the shadows Vincent also started to hum the song.  
"Hey Yuffie what's with Vincent?" Tifa asked as the young ninja shrugged while smiling.  
"Daddy, you hear that? It's so beautifu." Marlene said. "Will you sing it too?"  
"I don't think I can sweaty." Barret said.  
"Oh." They listened to the two as Vincent started retreating up the stairs to the room Jessica was in and entered. 


	4. I remember

Jessica sat in her room humming a song. A song of long ago, ehn she and Vincent used to hum while meditating. She heard the door open. Still humming she grabbed her gun while jumping up and flipping around to find Vincent standing thier. Jessica belted her gun while Vincent walked over to her and put his human hand on her face.  
"I remember now Jess I remember." the dark gun slinger said. Jessica closed her eyes as silent tears fell down her face.  
"How did you forget me?" Jessica asked. tears still streamed down her face. By this time everybody was coming up stairs save Yuffie and Cait Sith.  
~flash (Vincent)~  
"Mr. Valentine, Hojo would like to see you." Said Lucretia. Vincent stood up and pushed her aside and walked into Hojo's lab.  
"Ah Vincent it's a pleasure. Still looking for Jessica?" Asked Hojo.  
"Yes." Vincent said monotony."  
"Well she was here. Let's just say that I got rid of her."  
"What do you mean by that?" Vincent asked wide-eyed.'  
"I changed her. You will love Lucretia and forget about Jessica." And with that Vincent was knocked out and forgot Jessica.  
~end flash~  
Vincent was now holding Jessica very close to him. Tears streaming down both of their faces. The Avalance party looked through the door to see what was going on.  
"Why's Vincent holding Jessica Cloud?" Tifa asked.  
"I don't know maybe he remembers her." Cloud said as they walked down the stairs where Cait Sith was pacing around waiting for them along with Yuffie.  
"Hey Cait what the hell is wrong with you?" Cid asked  
"I know who Jessica is, I fegured it out." He expanded the best that he could do but due to him talking so fast hadly anybody knew what he was saying.  
"Ahem." Yuffie said. " I can tell you about my aunt." Everyone stared at her.  
"Go ahead." Sounded a voice from up stairs that everyone recognized as Jessica.  
"My aunt at the age of 18 'gave' her life, her home like for Godo's. She became a turk and eventually got engaged to the turk that came to the town. After four months after their engagement my aunt disappeared. she was testedon by Hojo for two long week because she wouldn't go out with him. I know grossness. When she was released she was disoriented. She watched her love live with just only two weeks after her disappearance, he started going out with someone else's wife."  
"What a JERK. Who would do that!?" Screamed Tifa.  
"Hush. Let me tell you the rest. After that Jessica returned home after awhile of wondering . She had this house built, the only thing remaining of their love. She never knew what happened to her love. She did every thing to keep him safe but even that sis not stop that madman Hojo from doing the samething to her fiancé that he did to her. Her bravery was another sin. A sin to put into her book forever." Yuffie said as she finished.  
"Damn, that whole sin thing sounds exactly like Vincent." Barrett said as they heard two pairs of feet coming down the stairs and thier stood Jessica ad Vincent hand in hand and a smile plastered on each of thier faces. Yuffie ran up to her aunt.  
"Because if I sound like Vincent it's because..." Jessica started.  
"I found my true love." Vincent ended.  
"I thought it was him Jess!." Exclaimed Yuffie as the rest of Avalanche smiled.  
"Wat do you mean Yuffie?" Asked her dark haired aunt.  
"Remember when you told me you had one great love and his name was Vincent Valentime?"  
" My gawd Yuffie, if I knew you had such a good memory I woudn't never told you of Vinnie."  
" I think that it's a good thing that you did tell her, I mean if you didn't I wouldn't be here." Vincent said with a mock pout.  
"Your right." Jessica said as she sighed. "Yuffie I thank you." Yuffie nodded and giggle as she walked away.  
  
*So sorry for the short ending. I actually made this a yeah ago but finally decided to put in on the net so do enjoy my weird fanfic sincerely, The angel of Death Oh I dont any ff or squaresoft so dont sue I only own Jessica* 


	5. The Ball

Avalance was throwing a party, well a two in one party, for the planet and for Vincent and Jessica. Everybody was scattered in the ballroom in Jessica's house. Tifa was with Cloud on the dance floor Cloud in a black tux and Tifa was twirlling around in a short blue dress. Yuffie and Red was at the food table even though it was weird to see Yuffie in a green comodo with white etchings on it. Cid and Barret was over at the bar which Marlene claimed to be the bartender. Tifa said that she used to run the bar in Midgar while avalance was on a mission so Jessica agreed to it after an hour of arguing. Vincent was in a tux and awaiting Jessica in a dark corner of the room.  
'The party started a half an hour ago where is she?' Questioned Vincent to himself.  
*She'll be down in a couple of minutes.* hissed Chaos.  
'Are you positive?'  
*Yes, now go sit somewhere in the light that way she can see you. Okay I mean YOU wouldn't want her to miss you would you?* After chaos said that Vincent went and sat at the bar.  
  
Jessica was in her room starting to get nevious. She knew that she needed to go down thier but what would everyoe think.  
"Oh well best be going." Jessica said with a little smile on her face. He sported a long black spaghetti straped dress with sliver flames coming up. Underneith her dress was her shorts and a tube top. her dress trailed behind her as she walked to the ball room. She spotted everybody around the ballroom but the most amzing thing was that Vincent was at the bar.  
'Okay Jess now or never.' She said to herself.  
*Hurry up and get in their you sissy.* Chaosica said  
'fine' She stated to walk in her light foot steeps were heard as she entered. Everyone look at her with fondness. Everyone started to smile even Vincent which was coming more often. The music started agian when Cid walked over to Jessica which she found out he wasn't drunk.  
"Miss. Kirsanagi I would be honored to have the first dance." Cid said gracefully as he stiffly bowed in his b;ack tux. Jessica look at Vincent as she bit her lip. And Vincent who was just staring wide-eyed. Then she looked back to Cid.  
"Mr.Highwind it would be an honor to have the dance with you for yu are one of the heroes." Jessica said as she surtsed low. Cid smilled as he took her in his arms and spun heraround the dance floor merrily talking.  
  
Vincent still wide-eyed watched as they waltzed around the room. She giggled every once in a while. Vincent's rage was building. How dare Cid take the first dance with Jessica. She was his.  
*Settle down Valentine* Chaos said  
'But HE took the...' Vincent said angry  
*Shut up. Now if you or anyone else asked first she would of excepted because she is once agian happy.*  
'Oh I get it, so it was my fault.'  
*No, she's coming over.*  
  
The song ended and Jessica was leaving Cid.  
*I bet Vinnie's mad.* Chaosica said a matter of a fact like.  
'I know, but I love to dance.' Jessica said as she sat down by Vincent at the bar. She looked over to see a sour face on the gunslinger. Jessica sighed and walked behing the bar. "Go dance with your fater honey, he looks lonely." Jessica said to Marlene. The little girl complied and draged her fater off. Jessica looked around the bar while Vincent was watching her. Did he make her mad? Finally Jessie reached up and grabed a wine glass then opened a small fridge and pulled out a blood red wine. A flash back it Jessica.  
~flash~  
"Come on Jess, it's not gonna kill you. It's sun rippened strawberry's." Vincent wined.  
"I know I wont like it." Jess said.  
"Well we need to pick the wine out for the wedding." Jessica grumples and grabbed the glas. She swirrled it around and smelledit. She smilled slightly and took a small drink. A sweeter smile came apon her face.  
"Your right, I like the one the best."  
~end flash~  
Jessica swirled the wine around and smeeled it. She lifted it up and was about to take a drink when she noticed Vincent was not thier but dancing with Tifa. 'I'm glad that he's having fun.' She smilled and took a drink.  
"Jessica?" A little gile said as Jessica looked down.  
"Yes Marlene." The older women's voice rang.  
"Could you do me a favor?" Jessica nodded. "Can you dance with my dad, he would ask you if he wasn't afraid of uncle Vincent. I'll watch the bar!"  
"Yes I can do that." Jessica said as she sat down her wine glass and walked over to Barret who was malling over a beer. "Mr.Wallace?" Barret turned around a little shocked.  
"Yes Jessica?" Barret asked nervously.  
"Would you do me the honor and have this dance with me?" She asked with her hand outstreached. Barret nodded as he took her hands and started to dance. Jessica looked over his shoulder to see Vincent dancing with Yuffie who looked like they were talking. When the dance was over Jessica thanked Barret and walked over to Yuffie who was still talking to Vincent. "Excuse me Vincent, but I need to talk to my niece." Vincent Nodded and walked over to red.  
"What is it Jess?" Yuffie asked her aunt questionly.  
"I'm going for a walk, please keep him busy." Jessica said directing Yuffie to look at Vincent. "I may be gone for a few hours."  
"Why?"  
"It's just to hard. I can't stand to see him like this. One moment we're happy and the next he's not talking to me." Jessica said as Yuffie's eyes got big. She couldn't tell her aunt that Vincent was sneeking on Jessica. "I really don't think that we were what we used to be." Now it was Vincent turn to have his eyes grow big. "I love him Yuffie, but I don't think that he loves me." By now tears brimmed her eyes, with that said she turned around and bumped into Vincent. Her face turned red as she started to walk towardes the door. Vincent as quick as he was raced in front of her. the whole avalance group watched them intently.  
"Jess how can you sa that?" Vincent asked pleading.  
"I thought that you couldn't stand me, that's why you were mad!" Jessica whispered.  
"NO, I was just a little upset that I didn't get the first dance." He said as he looked down at her in a loving manner. She doged past Vincent and out the door. Vincent followed her down to the ocean. "What are you doing?" Vincent whispered "I already lost you once like hell if I'm going to lose you agian."  
"Do you remember when we talked about having kids?" Jessica asked.  
"Yes."  
"Do you still want them?" Jessica asled. Vincent shook his head no. "Why?"  
"Bacause Jess..." 


	6. The kid which was mine

"Because Jess I've already had a child." Vincent whispered as Jessica fell to her knees.  
"You did? Who was your child?" Jessica shook in the cold nights air. Vincent crossed over to her, but Jessica held up her hand. "Stay thier and tell me I will be fine." She said monotone. Tears once agian brimmed her eyes.  
"It's during the time that I forgot you. When I was with Lucretia." He looked over to see if Jessica was still listening. "The son that she beared was mine not Hojo's." Vincent went on. "His name was Sephiroth." Jessica's head shot up as in relization.  
  
~Jessica flash of the watui/ shinra was~  
'The war has gone on for a year now and times are hard.' Jessica sat in her study documenting the war in her journal. A knock on the door was heard. Jessica sat down her journal and picked up her gun 'black rose' as she walked to the door. On her door step was a man about 25 with long silver hair and blood was smeared all over him. Jessica decided that to leave him the to die was wrong so she picked him up and put him on her right shoulder. Tyhe man was out cold, to much of his blood must have been lost. She packed the man up stairs and placed him in one of the guest rooms closer to her's. She took off all his wardrobe until only his boxers were left. She didn't smile.  
'So many cut's.'Jessica thought as she went into her medicine cabinet and took out some peroxide and a cloth than headed back towards the room the held the man. the man was now consious and was looking around the room until he spotted her figure. "I found you on my door step and I would not let you die thier, so I carried you up here to clean your wounds." Jessica said monotonly.  
"do you know who I am?" the man asked and Jessica shook her head. "I'm the great general Sephiroth of Shinra inc."  
"Fine, my name is Jessica Kirsanagi former turk, now shut up while I clean your wounds." She worked quickly her silver finger nails glisining in the sun. Sephiroth grabbed her hand in the middle of cleaning a wound. "Sorry did the peroxide hurt you."  
"No, I'm fine. I wanted to thank you. You did so much for me." Sephiroth said as he raised her hand to his lip and laid a kiss on it. Ever since Jessica lost Vincent she didn't smile but what Sephioth did made her smile.  
"Are you hungry general, I heard that generals are always hungry." Jessica said as she smilled.  
"Yes, I'm very hungery, may I come down to the kitchen woth you?" He asked curiously. Jessica nodded. Sephiroth was still weak so she helped him down the stairs. As they entered the kitchen Jessica walked towards the stove and Sephiroth followed in tow.  
"So I made soup and sandwiches.' Jessica said as she turned around to tell him but he was alread so close to her.  
"Thank you Jessica."  
"You're welcome." Jessica said as he bent his head down as he kissed her.  
~end flash~  
  
"Jess. Hello Jess!" Vincnet said as he waved a gloved hand in front of Jessica. She didn't realize that he had gotten so close.  
"No...no he he can't be yours he just can't be." Jessica said as she got up and crepted closer to the oceans icy grasp.  
"You knew him Jess? You knew my son?" He looked into her eyes which were slighly cast to the ocean.  
"I knew him Vinnie, I knew him." She said. "I..is he dead?" She already had the answer.  
"He was a puppetr of Jenova he tried to kill everybody on the whole planet. I had to kill my own son. They (point's to the mansion) don't know he was mine."  
"you killed your own son, you killed my friend." Vincent moved closer to her as she started to laugh. "It's seems that I revolve around death. Everything I love dies in a way." Her eyes left Vicnents and she casted them to the ocean. She walked up to Vincent. "I love you so much Vincent but I want to cause no more pain. I've alread done so much." She kissed him and he kissed her with all the passion in the world.  
"You have never cause me pain." He said as she moved away from Vincent and towards the ocean.  
"Look Vincent you see the ocean?" Jessicasaid as Vincent came behinder her and wraped his arms around her waist and layed his head on her shoulder.  
"Yes I see he ocean." He whispered into her ear.  
"Do you know what it means to me?"  
"Tell me. I would like to know."  
"to me this ocean is life and death. It gave you back to me as it gives life and it's also death because thus is the last place I saw Sephiroth."  
  
~Jess's flash~  
"Jessica where are you?" Sephiroth yelled at the bottoe of the stairs.  
"I'm here." Jessica said coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her.  
"Can you come down here?" He asked sweetly as she came doen the stairs.  
"Yes Seph."  
"You know how Shinra is when thierrecruts dont come back early don't you." Jessica Nodded. "So I have to do. I'm still a shinra employ. I will come back and visit."  
"Promise Sephy?"  
"Promise Jess." He bent down and kissed her on the lips. "I wan't you to have this. Take it and wear it as a ring or necklace." He pulled off his ring of his pinky and handed it to Jessica.  
"I will never forget you." She said as she clung to his neck. Sephiroth picked her up and twirled her around.  
"I'm keeping you to that promise." He picked up the ring that he gave her and placed it on her right middle finger. He gave her on last kiss as he put her down and rushed out of the mansion. She watched him do in a boat.  
'Bye Sephiroth, I will truly miss you.' Jessica said to her self.  
~end flash~  
Jessica touched Sephiroth's ring with her left hand then raised it to Vincent.  
"Do you know what this is?" She asked Vincent. Vincent took her hand and look the ring oer. His face went paler than it was befor. "Do you Valentine. do you?"  
" It's a Shinra ring that only general's wear." Vincent said monotonly. "Where did you get it? General's only give it to a very special loved one."  
"I got from the greatest Shinra general. You son. Sephiroth. She said as she blinked back part of the truth.  
"How did you know him?" Vincent said as he moved away from her as she started to take of her dress.  
"I saved him, he was on my door step bleeding, he stayed for two months than left, that was the last time that I saw him." She said as she slippedthe dress off to reveal a pair of black shorts and a silver tube top. She edged further away from Vincent and into the ocean. Vincent rean into the water scared for his loves life. She hummed and touched the ring. Out of the water came a Sephiroth thing as it began to dance with her then faded away. Her eyes opened and were shining with a eerie glow. "He was my best friend after ou left." She said as she broke down and started to cry. Vincent walked over to her and picked up her and then her dress then carried he up to the mansion.  
  
*Finally you get to hear about Sephy and Jessica huh?* 


	7. One stop befor we leave

'Life is a funny thing. It comes and goes, my best friend died at the hands of his own father and niece. I wish I was thier then maybe I could of saved him. He was something more than a friend he was the best friend that I will never have agian. Avalanche left. yuffie went back to Watui, Tifa and Cloud went to Kalm. Cait Sith went back to the golden saucer. Nanaki, seto's son has grown much. He went back to cosmo canon to protect the land. Barret and Marlene went to coral to fix up the town. Cid went home to Shera. I don't know how she can stand him most of the time though. And the last person in Vinnie. He's here staying with me. I have hope but not a lot. I have him, yes he is my hope. But he dosn't want kids. Oh well. I'm glad that I have Vincent. I love him with all my heart, but dose he love me? Oh well at least I still have Vinnie.  
Signed, Jessica Kirsanagi  
Jessica put down her journal and crawled out of bed. Vincent was in the bathroom. She searched her drawers and pulled out a pair of black shorts and a black tank top. She then put on her combat boots, aromor, shisukin and her gun. She looked like Yuffie. She smiled as she listined to Vincent.  
'Oh kay he's still in the shower.' Jessica said to herself as se slowly crepted to the banner and slid down. As soon as she landed she heared the water turn off. 'Shit he's already done.' She said as she dodged into the itchen and made a peice of toast and a cup of coffie. A little later she heared footsteps coming down the staires. She sat thier waiting and waiting.  
'How lond has it been since I had a nice shower' he thought as he heard the hitting of drawers. 'She must be up. He said as he turned off the water and changed into his normal attire. He exited the bathroom and went into Jessica's room to hang up his suit. Her diary layed on the bed layed open to the day. Vincent walked over and read the entery. "She really dose love me.' His heart soared. 'I still love her to.' He walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He came through the arch way to see Jessica sitting down at the table struming her fingers.  
"Did you have a nice shower?" She asked.  
"Yes I did. I like you outfit." He said with a approving look. She got up and straped her gun into it's place. He looked at her gun then to her face. "May I see you gun." He said as she unstrapped in and handed it to Vincent. "This is the same gun that I got you when you were in the Turks."  
"Yes, it's the same gun that I had when I was still in the Turks. I had it upgraded a year ago." Vincent handed Jessica's gun back. She straped the rest of her wepons and armor on. "Where was Sephroth killed?" Vincent raised a eyebrow to her question.  
"He died at the Northern Crater at the bottom near the life stream. Why??" He asked Jessica suspiciously.  
"I want to visis his grave." With that Jessica grabbed her materia and her bag of money and walked out of the door. Vincent followed her to the stables.  
"I will go with you, I would like to pay my respects to my son."  
"Fine, which do you want to ride. Death star or dark night?"  
"I'll ride dark night." Vincent said somewhat unsure. She nodded and boarded her chocobo. On the side of her chocobo was a large tent, blankets, food, clothes, more weapons, materia and her cloak. Vincent boarded his also. He noticed some of his clothes was on the giant bird. "How did you know that I was going to come?"  
"I just thought that you would like to come." She said cheerfully. "Let's go to stop at Watui to grab a bite to eat."  
"Okay." He said as him and Jessica rode toward Watui on thier gold chocobo's. "Where do you want to eat? Do you want to stop at Yuffie's?"  
"We'll eat at Turtles Paradise and we wont be visiting Yuffie she would only want to come." She said as they entered town. She dismounted her chocobo and tied him up. People were staring at the two. Vincent soon dismounted his bird and tied hi up. Jessica was waiting as Vincent came over and took her hand and walked inside the bar/resteraunt. The waiter looked at the two then at the wall. Vincent's eyes followed the mans to a picture of Jessica in a red comodo. She was with her father and her brother Godo. He looked to Jessica and taped her shoulder. "Hmmmm. What is it Vincent?" He pointed to the picture. Her eyes became wide.  
"I'm guessing you know Jessica Kirsanagi, Godo and thier late father." Said the waiter. "When you walked in miss, I thought that I saw a ghost, you see she was my best friend. You look so much like her."  
"That..That Neiko is that you?" Jessica wined. The waiter eyes became the size of dinner plates.  
"How did you know my name."  
"It's me Jessica Kirsanagi. Hello it's me here. Jezz how could you think that I was someone else." By know Jessica was screaming. Vincent winced due to his acute hearing.  
"It's you Jess isn't it. I could never forget you screams. How come you look so young?"  
"I was experimented on when I was 26 by Hojo."  
"It's that Turks fault, if he didn't take you this wouldn't of happened." Neiko said as Vincent's eyes narrowed into little slits.  
"Excuse me Neiko. But that Turk that you're talking about is ME!" Vincent said politly as he could. Neiko's eyes darted to her dark companion.  
"Yes Neiko it is Mr.Valentine. Now we need to get somthing to eat." Vincent and Jessica sat down and ate in silence. Finally done they payed the bill and left for the Northern Crater to visit Sephiroth. 


	8. Once agian I'm gone

The chocobo's ran swiftly across the icy fields as they raced towards the little of Icicle village. the sun was setting over the cold little pearks. As the birds race towards the town Vincent looked over to jessica, a smile plastered on her face. The same face she had when they first came to the village.  
~Flash~  
"Wow, look Vinnie." Jessica screamed to her fellow Turk. Vincent looked over to where Jessica was pointing. "This would be perfet for snowboarding." Her companion nodded his head. An evil smirk crossed Jessica's face.  
"What are you contemplating Kirsanagi?" He asked.  
"Nothing Valentine." Her smirk turned into a sweet smile. She grabed Vincent's hand and dragged him off to the snowboarging shop. "Hiya I need two snowboards." the clerk nodded and handed them to the two. She payed the man and dragged Vincent off. "Put it on." She commanded. Vincent just stood thier. "NOW!!" Jessica screamed. Vincent a little shook up put it on by the hill. "Good." She said as she straped her selgf on to her snowboard.  
"What do you have in mind Jessica?" Vincent asked quizzically. She grew another evil smirk as she pushed Vincent so he was going down the large slope. "I'm so gonna kill you Jess." Vincent screamed.  
~end flash~  
The town was coming into view. About ten more miles. At that moment a pack of wolves were on the hills thinking that they could have a little super. Three wolves stopped befor them. The two companions stoped and got off thier birds and stood thier ground. The first wolf craged at Jessica bitting a part out of her leg.  
"Fuck." She said as she bent to shift her weight. Her limit was up  
"You okay?" Vincent asked as he was attacked by a wolf.  
"Never ler you garrrrrrrrrr." She said as Chaosica came out. Hersilver wings shinning.  
"Not me twooooooooo." Vincent screamed as he let Chaos take form. the wolved looked at each other befor being slaughtered by both deamonds.  
"You." Screamed Chaos.  
"You" Screamed chaosica. "Why the flying deamon are you here?" Chaos almost smirked.  
"Funny I was about to ask you the same question."  
"Bugger off, my master's coming back."  
"Yeah so's mine." Both monsters screamed as the two humans apperes.  
"My head hurts." Jessica said. Vincent nodded. The sun was down and the only light that really shown was that of the town.  
"Come on Jess let's go." Vincent said as they rode to the town. They soon reached the town. Vincent got off his bird and walked over to Jessica and took her hand. "I love you so much so don't forget it." He said as he kissed her hand grntaly. A blush filled her face. Vincent lifted her off the bird and grabbed thier things. "Well let's go get a room." The two walked into the inn. "Hi we need a room for two."  
"Sorry the only one we have left is the Honeymoon suit." The cleak said as he looked stangly at the two. Vincent's free arm was around Jessica waist. Jessica looked to Vincent.  
"We'll take it." Vincent said as he payed the cleak and took the keys. The two walked to the room and open the door. the room was a decorated in lue and silver clouds and the bed was humungo. Jessica winked at Vincent who turned a deep color of red. He kissed her neck. "I think that we should go get changed of bed." They both changed in a hurry. Jessica had on a pair of black boxers with chocobo's on them and a wife beater. Vincent of course was wearing only black boxers. She smilled at him as they got into bed. She rolled onto her side so that way she was facing Vincent. He looked out of the corner of his eyes to Jessica looking at him. Vincent reached over and pulled Jessica over so she was snuggling up aginst him. A smile plastered on thier face. He turned his head and kissed her fully on the lips. She siged and snuggled closeer. "You neek to get some sleep my dear." He said as he looked over to find her asleep. He turned over to face her, she rolled over to her other side. vincent curled his arms around her and fell into a deep sleep.  
A few hours later Jessica still slept peacefully as she was in Vincent's arms. Her ears periked on the noise her companion was saying.  
"Lucretia, Lucreatia where are you?" Vincent said in his sleep. "My love where are you? Lucretia?!" He breathed out. Jessica's eyes betrayed the worst emotion hurt. So she was right. A lone tear drop fell  
'He still loves her.' Jess said to herself.  
*It's just a dream.* Chaosica said.  
'Your dream reflect your soul.' Jess said metally as she pryed Vincent's arm off of her.  
*WHAT ARE YOU DOING?*  
'Leaving.' Agian she was leaving him, this time it was her choice. She silently got out of bed and got dressed. She picked up all of her stuff. No note to Vincent, no nothing. She silently closed the door and walked out of the inn and into the storm. Her black pants,black shirt and her black and silver cloak adorned her. 'Where to go?' She thought. "Oh I know I'll go to Kalm.' Her destination was made. She boarded her chocobo and took one last look at the inn as she mouthed 'I love you' befor she rode off into the storm.  
  
Vincent slept silently. Smilling slightly. His dream was awkward to say the least but knowing Jessica was with him he was all ight. The dream had Jessica standing thier smilling and him heart filled with joy but then she was replaced with Lucretia whom he only felt betrayed to. The next moment Lucreatia killed Jessica. An hour after the sun rose he awoken to a pillow in his arms and not Jessica. She wasn't thier and niether was her stuff as he found out as he searched the room.  
'Where did she go?' Vincent said  
*Left. She heard you talking about Lucretia.*  
'Shit, crap oh no she thinks that.'  
*Okay nice sentence.*  
'Shut up beast Where did she go.' Chaos mentally shruged. Vincent gathered all of his stuff and walked to his chocobo. 'Maybe she needed to go visit Sephiroth first.  
  
The grassy plains wwere just aheard of her. The chocobo's foot hit the ground after and hour of running of an ocean. Midgar was a few miles away. As she rode past the smile she had plastered on her face faded into nothingness. 'So many people. I will help later.' the chocobo started to pick up speed as it saw thier destination. Kalm was well still Kalm. She was the new bar which Tifa and Cloud owned and properly names it Heaven's cloud. Jessica walked over to the chocobo stables and payed to have her baby take in care of. She walked into the inn next.  
"Hiya I need a room." Jessie said.  
"How long will you be staying?" The cleark asked as he played on his computer.  
"A week or so."  
"Okay that's 150 gil." Jessica droped the correct change on to the counter as the man walked her to her room and gave her the key. After she dropped all the lugage off into the room she decided that she would visit Tifa and Cloud tomarrow. As soon as she fell into ed she was knocked out by tiredness 


End file.
